With the advancement of the electronic technology, the display-mirror technology is applied to multiple types of electronic devices.
With the display-mirror technology, a picture in a certain apparatus A may be shared with another device, and the device as a mirror device displays synchronously a content displayed in the apparatus A as a source device. A user can adjust the content displayed in the mirror device by operating the content in the picture displayed in the source device.
However, the user can not quickly select target devices from the sink device and one or more source devices connected to the sink device, and perform file transmission between the selected target devices, thereby resulting in bad experience of the user.